You and I, and Deutschland
by browncardigan
Summary: AU. Cerita ini berkisah tentang Rivaille yang pindah ke Jerman karena satu alasan. Ia memiliki suatu masalah. Tapi, saat ia datang ke Jerman, tepatnya di kota Berlin, ia bertemu Eren. Seseorang yang dapat menghiburnya, bahkan ia hampir lupa dengan masalahnya. Ya, termasuk lupa dengan masalah yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilupakan. Masalah apa itu? Semuanya dapat diketahui di sini.


**You and I, and Deutschland**

By : **_browncardigan_**

.

.

_a Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction  
(c) Hajime Isayama_

_._

_._

**_(WARNING : Typo, OOC, Shounen Ai, Penggunaan kata yang kurang pas/tepat, dan hal-hal lainnya yang dapat membahayakan nyawa anda)_**

.

.

.

_Mengisi waktu luang bersamamu, itulah mauku._

_Menikmati sisa hidupku bersamamu, itulah keinginanku._

_Bisa berbahagia selamanya bersamamu, itulah harapanku._

.

.

.

**_Chapter 1_**

Jam malam. Kata tersebut biasanya identik dengan kegiatan malam yang berbau dewasa. Sebut saja Jerman. Beberapa tempat di negara ini aktif pada jam ini. Salah satunya adalah sebuah bar di kota Berlin.

Eren Jaeger. Eren adalah salah satu bartender di tempat tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan berusia 20 tahun. Walaupun usianya tergolong dewasa, tapi sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan.

Eren tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjanya. Eren bukanlah anak yang rajin, tapi ia cukup pintar di kampusnya.

Malam ini Eren sedang menjalankan pekerjaannya. Tangannya cukup lihai mengocok minuman pesanan para pelanggan. Selain menyiapkan pesanan, biasanya seorang bartender sering dijadikan tempat curhat oleh beberapa pelanggan. Begitupula Eren. Ya walaupun terkadang malah dia yang curhat. Maklum, ia adalah tipikal orang yang bisa dibilang banyak bicara.

Saat ini Eren sedang mengelap beberapa gelas kaca. Ya tentu saja semua pelanggan telah mendapatkan pesanannya.

Tiba-tiba, seorang pria bersurai hitam datang. Eren belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Orang ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dan terlihat muda. Terlebih lagi, ia pendek. Ia duduk disebuah kursi kosong di hadapan Eren.

"_Jack D_ satu." Pria itu menyebutkan sebuah merk alkohol tanda ia memesannya. Anehnya, ia berbicara bahasa Inggris, bukan Jerman.

"Baik, tuan muda." Tanpa basa-basi, Eren hanya menggoda. Tentu saja berbicara bahasa Inggris.

Eren pergi menyiapkan pesanan pria tersebut. Tetapi, Eren berjalan menuju mesin kopi. Entah pesanan siapa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Eren kembali dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam dengan beberapa gula disamping cangkir tersebut.

"Silahkan." Eren memberikannya kepada pria bersurai hitam tadi.

Pria itu terlihat bingung, juga sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah memesan ini. Berikan _Jack Daniels_ku!" Ucap pria tersebut.

Eren tersenyum.

"Anak dibawah umur tidak seharusnya meminum alkohol. Apalagi alkohol mahal seperti itu." Eren kembali mengelap beberapa gelas yang tadi sempat terhenti dan memperlihatkan wajah-tak-bersalahnya.

Pria itu menatap Eren. Tidak lama, ia pun menyingkirkan gula di dekat cangkirnya lalu menyeruput kopi hitam tersebut.

"Oi, apa yang membuatmu mengira aku adalah seorang anak dibawah umur, _hah_?" Ucap pria itu.

Eren menyimpan gelas-gelas yang telah dibersihkannya, lalu berbicara dengan pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Mudah saja. Wajahmu sangatlah muda, kau masih tampan, dan juga," Eren menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Kau pendek." Lanjut Eren.

'_Dan juga, kau pendek._'

Hampir saja pria tersebut menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya. Tapi tidak. Tampaknya pria ini cinta kebersihan. Syukurlah.

"Namaku Rivaille," Ucap pria tersebut sambil meminum kopinya. "Dan usiaku 30 tahun." Lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

JEGLERRR!

Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai, tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir yang menggelegar.

Eren terkejut. Matanya terbuka lebar. Jika ia masih membersihkan gelas, mungkin ia sudah tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya lalu memecahkannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah salah mengira. Bahkan, pria itu lebih tua 10 tahun darinya.

"T-tiga puluh tahun?!" Eren berbicara dengan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat beberapa pelanggan mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya.

"Oi, jangan berteriak, bodoh!" Ucap Rivaille.

"M-maaf. Baiklah, akan kusiapkan _Jack Daniels_mu." Ucap Eren sambil bergerak hendak menyiapkan alkohol pesanan Rivaille.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu." Rivaille kembali meminum kopinya.

"A-ah, ya. Baiklah." Eren sedikit merasa bersalah.

Terjadi hening beberapa saat.

"Hey, tuan Rivaille,"

Sampai pada akhirnya, Eren lah yang memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kau berbicara bahasa Inggris. Apa kau bukan orang Jerman?"

Rivaille menyimpan kopinya.

"Ya. Aku baru saja pindah dari Perancis beberapa hari yang lalu." Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya di atas meja.

"Apa ada alasannya?" Eren sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu memangku kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya pindah." Rivaille sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Oh begitu.." Ucap Eren mengerti.

Rivaille kembali meminum kopinya hingga menghabiskannya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Rivaille.

"Ah, ya, namaku Eren Jaeger. Aku pekerja tetap di sini. Malam hari aku bekerja sebagai bartender di sini, dan pagi hari, aku seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Maria, jurusan Sejarah. Ya begitulah kira-kira, _hehe_." Lihat? Eren benar-benar banyak bicara.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelanggan lain datang, lalu Eren pergi melayaninya sejenak. Kita bisa lihat Eren sedang melayani seorang pelanggan. Disisi lain ruangan ini, kita juga bisa lihat Rivaille yang sedang menikmati kopinya sampai habis.

Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Rivaille mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu mengambil uang sebesar 5 _euro_ dan menyimpannya diatas meja. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang berteriak.

"Tuan Rivaille! Terima kasih, dan hati-hati di jalan!" Teriak Eren sambil melambaikan tangannya kecil.

Rivaille menatap Eren datar lalu pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah kemana, mungkin kembali ke apartemennya. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pagi atau tepatnya pukul 10 pagi, Eren menjalankan rutinitasnya sebagai mahasiswa di Universitas Maria. Salah satu universitas terbaik di Jerman.

Sebenarnya letak kampus dengan apartemen tempat Eren tinggal, tidaklah begitu jauh. Namun, Eren berangkat sekitar pukul 9 pagi. Sebagai pria yang tinggal sendiri dan tidak pandai memasak, mau-tidak-mau ia harus sarapan di restoran cepat saji.

Setelah sarapan dan 2 kali turun-naik bus, akhirnya Eren sampai di kampusnya. Sebuah kampus yang benar-benar sempurna. Dilihat dari arsitektur bangunannya, memang terlihat sedikit kuno, tapi disisi lain, bangunan ini terkesan sangat elit.

Walaupun gedung ini sangat megah, tetapi, jangan harap kampus ini memiliki _lift_ atau eskalator. Eren harus berjalan menaiki tangga yang entah berapa banyaknya untuk mencapai lantai terakhir; lantai 6, tempat dimana kelasnya berada.

Sebersih dan selama apapun Eren membersihkan dirinya, pada akhirnya saat sampai kelas, ia pun berkeringat juga.

Selama ini Eren tidak pernah di_bully_ di kampusnya, namun, ada seorang pria jangkung yang cukup membencinya. Pria itu bernama Jean, atau lebih tepatnya Jean Kirschtein. Seorang pria _playboy_ dan perokok.

Jean membenci Eren hanya karena Eren lebih tampan darinya. Selain itu, Eren juga sangat digemari banyak wanita di kampus tersebut. Betapa alasan yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Eren juga memiliki seorang sahabat yang bernama Armin Arlert. Seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu juga memiliki paras bak seorang wanita. Tentu saja didukung dengan suaranya yang sedkit terdengar seperti wanita. Tetapi bagaimana pun juga, Armin adalah seorang pria, dan ia adalah sahabat Eren.

Saat Eren memasuki ruangan kelas, ia disambut dengan suasana kegaduhan kelas. Ya seperti itulah kebiasaan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di setiap kampus. Bukan begitu?

Eren duduk di bangku paling belakang. Tepatnya pojok kiri belakang. Eren menyukai tempat itu. Di sana ia bisa melamun sambil memandang keluar jendela. Walaupun terkadang sering terpergoki oleh—

"Harap tenang! Kelas sudah dimulai!"

—si sadis, Keith Shadis.

Kebebasan Eren pada pagi hari, telah berakhir di sini.

Ah, lagipula ini hari Jumat, bukan? Biasanya hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Eren.

"Baik, kumpulkan tugas kalian!"

Hanya tugas. Eren pun mengecek tas nya untuk mengambil buku tugasnya. Tapi, bukan Eren namanya kalau ia ingat untuk membawanya. Ya, benar, ia tidak membawanya.

Ya, mungkin saja ini bukan hari keberuntungan Eren.

Eren mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Bola matanya membesar. Ia terus mencari-cari buku tugasnya di dalam tasnya. Ia terlihat panik. Ia terus mencarinya.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ada yang menyadari kepanikannya.

"Tuan Shadis, Eren Jaeger tidak mengerjakan tugasnya!" Jean Kirschtein merasakan kemenangannya.

Jantung Eren berdebar sangat kuat. Terlebih lagi, saat ini dosennya; Keith Shadis sedang menatapnya penuh amarah. Entah badai macam apa yang akan ia hadapi sesaat lagi. Ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia dihukum untuk berlari keliling lapangan selama 1 jam.

Setelah berlari, Eren tidak kembali ke kelasnya. Eren berjalan pulang dengan keringat yang menetes cukup banyak. Rasanya ia sangat takut menatap dosen-kejamnya lagi.

Eren kembali ke apartemennya, lalu tertidur.

.

.

.

Kembali ke jam malam Eren sebagai bartender. Malam ini Eren bekerja tanpa semangat. Semenjak berlari tadi pagi, Eren merasakan badannya seperti ditimpa seorang gajah, terutama pada bagian kakinya. Pegal sekali rasanya.

Bayangkan saja jika kamu berada di posisi Eren saat ini. Mungkin kamu sudah meminta orang tuamu untuk merawatmu. Ya tapi itu tidak mungkin bagi seorang yatim piatu seperti Eren.

Eren melihat pintu terbuka-tutup, para pelanggan berdatangan. Rasanya sangat pusing. Matanya terlihat semakin sayu. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menutup matanya dan tertidur di kursi dan menahan beban tubuhnya di atas meja bar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oi, Eren." Seseorang memanggilnya lalu Eren terbangun dengan terkejut.

"Ah, iya, mau pesan apa?" Tanya Eren terburu-buru dengan bahasa Jermannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat acak-acakan.

"Ah, tuan Rivaille rupanya. Baik, akan kusiapkan satu _Jack Daniels_ untukmu." Dengan Rivaille, Eren berbicara bahasa Inggris. Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup bagus.

"Tidak. Aku pesan kopi," Kali ini Rivaille memesan kopi hitam. "Kopi hitam buatanmu."

Kalimat itu terdengar biasa saja bagi Eren.

"Baik, satu kopi hitam untuk tuan Rivaille." Eren berjalan menuju mesin kopi untuk membuat kopi pesanan Rivaille.

Tidak lama kemudian, Eren membawa secangkir kopi hitam dan memberikannya kepada Rivaille.

"Ini, tuan. Silahkan menikmati." Ucap Eren.

"_Merci_." Rivaille dengan bahasa Perancisnya membuat Eren sedikit bingung.

"Apa itu artinya _Terima Kasih_?" Tanya Eren.

Rivaille hanya mengangguk sambil meminum kopinya dengan tenang. Walaupun ekspresinya datar, tapi Rivaille terlihat bahagia setelah meminum kopi buatan Eren.

"Oi, Eren," Rivaille menyimpan kopinya di atas meja.

"Iya?"

"Jam berapa kau pulang kuliah?" Tanya Rivaille.

Eren sedikit bingung. Untuk apa Rivaille menanyakan jam pulang Eren?

"Hm, ya sekitar jam 5 sore. Tapi pada hari Sabtu, aku pulang jam 3 sore." Jawab Eren sambil mengelap beberapa gelas _cocktail_.

Tidak ada pembicaraan beberapa saat. Rivaille hanya menikmati kopinya. Kali ini tanpa berlama-lama, Rivaille langsung meninggalkan uang dan pergi. Tidak lupa dengan Eren yang mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Eren baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya pada pukul 4 dini hari. Lalu ia kembali ke apartemennya dengan kantung mata yang memiliki kantung mata.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Eren membersihkan tubuhnya, lalu beranjak kealam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Eren bangun pukul 8 pagi. Ia membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap berangkat menuju kampusnya. Tidak lupa untuk sarapan di restoran cepat saji langganannya.

Saat sampai di kampus, rambutnya masih tertata rapi, pakaiannya pun tidak kusut atau bau, bahkan ia mengenakan setelan kemeja yang kancingnya tidak dipasang sehingga kita bisa melihat kaus hitam polosnya dan celana jeans celana _jeans_, ditambah tas ransel yang ia bawa. Seharusnya Eren terlihat tampan pagi ini.

"Hey, Eren! Apa kau tidur dengan panda?"

"Eren! Sejak kapan kau memakai _eyeshadow_, _hah_?"

"Lain kali, pelajarilah dulu cara memakai _eyeshadow_, Eren!"

Terdengar beragam teriakan dari berbagai arah. Tetapi Eren tidak memperdulikannya. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak mendengarnya. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat duduk di kursinya.

Seperti biasa, kedatangan Eren disambut oleh kegaduhan kelas dan juga Armin.

"_Guten Morgen_, Eren!" Ucapan selamat pagi dari Armin dengan nada cukup ceria.

"Ah, _guten morgen_, Armin." Ucapan selamat pagi dari Eren dengan nada yang bertolak belakang; lesu.

"Eren? Ada apa? Matamu…" Armin menahan tertawanya.

"_Hah_? Mataku? Apa yang salah dengan mataku?" Tanya Eren.

"Ahahaha, kantung matamu, Eren! Tebal sekali!" Akhirnya Armin melepas tawanya. "Lihatlah!" Armin memberikan sebuah cermin kecil kepada Eren. Astaga, terdengar cukup aneh jika seorang lelaki membaw cermin. Tapi tidak berlaku jika itu Armin."

Eren menerima cermin yang diberikan Armin. Ia mulai berkaca pada cermin itu.

Jeda beberapa saat sampai pada akhirnya—

"ASTAGA! APA YANG TERJADI?!"

—Eren sendiri pun berteriak.

Eren tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Wajahnya sendiri. Ya, wajah tampan dengan hiasan yang sangat merusak pemandangan. Yaitu kantung mata. Ia melihat kantung mata yang sangat tebal dan hitam merona. Membuat ketampanannya lenyap saat itu juga. Bahkan saat ini, panda jauh lebih tampan darinya.

Ia cepat-cepat berjalan menuju toilet. Tentu saja dengan buku yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mencurigakannya.

Saat hampir sampai ke toilet, muncullah dosennya—Keith Shadis —dengan angin topan disertai badai hujan lengkap dengan kilat dan petir yang mengancam.

Tidak, lupakan. Itu hanya ke-lebay-an belaka.

Mengetahui Keith Shadis sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, Eren mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke toilet dan ia pun segera berlari terbirit-birit menuju kelasnya. Rasanya seperti berlari menghindar dari serangan titan abnormal yang sedang berlari kegirangan.

Abaikan.

Akhirnya Eren pun sampai lebih dulu di kelasnya. Ia langsung duduk di bangkunya dan mengambil posisi. Posisi yang ia gunakan saat ini adalah; Pura-pura membaca buku. Ya, posisi paling ampuh dari pada harus terlihat _ngos-ngosan_.

Tuan Shadis pun memasuki kelas.

Tidak. Jangan harap ada kata-kata 'Selamat pagi, Chikgu!'. Jangan harap.

"Eren Jaeger," Itulah orang pertama yang dipanggil tuan Shadis pagi ini. Membuat sang pemilik nama berkeringat dingin dan hampir saja kejang-kejang.

"A-ah, iya, tuan Shadis?" Eren menyimpan bukunya sambil menelan ludah.

Keadaan kelas hening. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan tuan Shadis ini pada pagi hari di jam pertama ini.

"Eren Jaeger, bisakah kau jelaskan, kenapa kau menyiapkan tampang seperti itu saat ke kampus?" Dosen itu menekankan kalimatnya. Tak disangka ia menyadari hitamnya kantung mata Eren.

"Ia ingin meniru dan meledekmu, tuan Shadis!" Tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah ucapan Jean Kirschtein. Seisi kelas tertawa. Membuat jantung Eren seolah-olah akan copot.

"DIAM! Aku bertanya kepada Eren Jaeger!" Kali ini tuan Shadis cukup berbaik hati untuk mendengarkan penjelasan Eren.

Kelas kembali hening.

"Eren Jaeger, jawab atau aku akan membersihkan wajahmu dengan _vacuum cleaner _sampai tidak ada satu noda pun yang tersisa!" Sadis memang tuan Shadis ini.

"A-ah ya, baiklah. Ya, kau tahu, tuan. Semalam banyak sekali pelanggan dan aku lembur sampai jam 4 pagi." Keringat dingin Eren semakin keluar bahkan sudah banyak yang menetes. Entah apa respon dari tuan Shadis nanti.

Terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"Baiklah, kau boleh beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sampai jam ke 3. Setelah itu, kembai ke sini. Kau mengerti?" Orang ini punya hati nurani juga rupanya.

SYUSSHH!

Suara angin sejuk yang muncul menghampiri Eren tiba-tiba.

Keringat Eren berhenti bercucuran. Bola matanya membesar. Seakan-akan tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Ia merasakan sebuah keajaiban. Ya, keajaiban.

Bayangkan saja. Seorang Keith Shadis ternyata masih memiliki hati nurani selembut sutra.

"Kau mengerti?" tuan Shadis sedikit berteriak dan menekankan kata-katanya.

"B-baik tuan! Saya akan kembali saat jam ke 3. Terima kasih, tuan!" Eren beranjak pergi dari kelas menuju ruang kesehatan.

Ya, sebenarnya Keith Shadis mengetahui bahwa Eren adalah seorang yatim piatu. Ia juga mengetahui bahwa Eren harus bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupannya sehari-hari. Bahkan ia pun mengetahui bahwa Eren bekerja sebagai bartender. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa tuan Shadis ini masih berbaik hati kepada Eren.

Kita ketahui saat ini Eren sedang menikmati 'masa jayanya' dengan tidur di ruang kesehatan. Entah apa yang sedang ada didalam mimpi Eren saat ini, tapi yang pasti selama 2 jam ia tertidur, ia terlihat tidur dengan sangat nyenyak.

Sampai akhirnya ia bangun dengan mata yang bersih tanpa hitamnya kantung mata, dan melanjutkan kuliahnya hingga pukul 3 sore.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya hari ini selesai juga!" Eren melakukan peregangan otot kecil pada bagian lengannya.

"Tak kusangka, tuan Shadis ternyata baik juga." Armin merapikan bukunya.

"Haha, mungkin ini hanya hari keberuntunganku!" Eren merangkul pundak Armin lalu berjalan bersama menuju gerbang kampus.

Ketika mereka berjalan melewati lorong, tempat yang biasanya ramai ini pun sepi. Mereka berjalan melalui taman kampus, tempat ini pun hanya diisi oleh beberapa pria yang sedang asyik tertidur diatas rumput.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Eren dan Armin melihat sekerumunan orang berkumpul di gerbang kampus. Eren mencoba bergabung dengan orang-orang itu dan melihat apa yang sedang dikerumuni mereka. Ya, butuh perjuangan memang.

Setelah hampir setengah jam Eren menerobos, akhirnya Eren melihat pusat perhatian tersebut.

"Tuan Rivaille?" Eren memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Oi, Eren, bantu aku keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang ini!" Rivaille dengan wajah datar namun kesalnya.

Eren pun menarik tangan Rivaille, melewati rintangan berupa manusia-manusia pengganggu, sampai akhirnya mereka terbebas dari kerumunan tersebut. Mereka masih berada di gerbang kampus.

"Tuan Rivaille, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan di sini? Apa Anda sedang mencari seseorang?" Tanya Eren sedikit _ngos-ngosan_.

Rivaille mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Aku—"

"KYAAAAAA, Eren! Kalau kau punya teman yang tampan, kenapa tidak kau kenalkan padaku?"

"GYAAAAAA, apalagi ia seorang desainer sepatu ternama dari Perancis!"

"Ereeen, darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Teriak beberapa wanita. Teriakan yang cukup histeris.

'_Desainer sepatu?_' Batin Eren.

"Eren, kita harus pergi dari sini." Bisik Rivaille.

"Ah—, permisi nona-nona, tapi saat ini kami harus pergi. Lain waktu ya." Dengan cepat Eren menarik tangan Rivaille lalu berlari.

Setelah cukup jauh, mereka berhenti berlari lalu mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Ah, tuan Rivaille, maaf, karena aku menarik Anda, Anda jadi tidak dapat bertemu dengan orang yang Anda cari, _deh_." Eren merasa bersalah.

"Aku mencarimu, Eren." Ucap Rivaille.

"Eh, aku?" Eren bingung.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau menjadi _tourguide_ku." Rivaille _to the point_.

"SEKARANG?!" Eren kaget dan tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Tidak. Besok pagi." Jelas Rivaille sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku ingin kau bertukar e-mail denganku."

Eren sedikit bernafas lega. "Ah, ya, baiklah." Eren mengeliarkan ponselnya lalu bertukar e-mail dengan Rivaille.

"Besok, temui aku di bar, pukul 10 pagi." Rivaille menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Tapi, mengapa Anda ingin aku menjadi _tourguide_nya?" Tanya Eren.

"Pertama, aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang kota ini, terlebih lagi negara ini. Aku pun orang baru di sini. Kedua, hanya kau lah yang pertama kali kukenal di kota ini." Jelas Rivaille lalu pergi meninggalkan Eren dengan langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

"Tunggu, tuan!" Eren terlambat, Rivaille sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya.

Ditinggal sendirian, Eren pun juga pergi kembali menuju apartemennya. Eren berjalan sambil menyimpan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Rivaille. Ia juga memikirkan tempat-tempat apa saja yang akan dikunjunginya besok.

Ah, untuk apa repot-repot dipikirkan? _Toh_, nanti malam ia akan bertemu Rivaille di bar.

.

.

.

Sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi.

Pukul 12 dini hari.

Biasanya jam segini Rivaille sudah datang. Tapi mengapa hari ini tidak? Satu pertanyaan bertambah dipikiran Eren. Entah kenapa pelanggan yang ia tunggu mala mini hanya Rivaille? Bukannya banyak pelanggan yang lebih akrab dengannya? Lagipula Eren akan bertemu Rivaille esok hari.

Entahlah. Karena Eren sendiri tidak tahu.

Yang ia tahu, esok akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

Atau justru sebaliknya?

.

.

_**To Be**__**Continued**_

* * *

**A/N** : Halo, ketemu lagi sama kang becak disini~ /no

Sori kalo misalnya update nanti bakal lama. Maklum, WBEHAHAHAHAHA-

Oiya, makasih buat yang udah review di fanfic sebelumnya. Thanks buat kritik dan sarannya.

Tidak lupa menggosok gigi akang ucapkan terima kasih juga buat silent reader. Rest in Peace, guys.. :'v /taboked/ /gampared/

Yasudahlah, gitu aja.

Oiya, satu lagi. _**Thanks to Fuu** **Yuu, **_orang yang telah berjasa membantu mengerjakan fic ini, thanks bro :'v

Selamat menikmati fanfic ini^O^)/~


End file.
